


Flashback

by CastielEvans



Series: Demon Sick [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not, Part 3, Should be learning, and easy, but instead writing fic in class, demon sick, lol, oh well, this is getting fun, who gonna judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielEvans/pseuds/CastielEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes into your life<br/>Stevie (luckily) leaves it<br/>and you're getting weird hallucinations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

You were sitting in the makeshift dining room of your apartment. On a blind date that made you wish you were actually blind. His name was “Stevie”. Like really... Stevie?  
Right as you were about to start praying for a real man to save the day, your front door broke off it's hinges and flew into the living room right behind Stevie's stupid head. Your head shot over to the doorway, and there was a tall, handsome man standing there holding a sawed-off shotgun. It's clear that Stevie saw the gun at the same time because he immediately leaped out of his chair, and shoved the man out of the way before bolting down the hallway and out of your life forever.  
The man turned to you and lifted the gun, you dropped from your chair and heard a loud gunshot. As you slowly started to get up, you felt around for bullet holes but before you could find any, the shooter pulled you towards him by the arm. You looked up at him, almost a foot taller than you, and saw his steady gaze at the wall, you slowly turned your head to see a woman, wearing a beaten-up ragged looking dress. You hadn't noticed how close you were holding yourself to him until he dropped your arm to grab an old box off of a top shelf you never even noticed. The man threw it on the floor, grabbed your salt shaker, and in one quick movement broke the salt over the box and burned it with a book of matches.  
After all was said and done, the two of you said your goodbye's. But before Dean (as you now knew him) could leave, you grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards you. Before thinking, you kissed him with an adrenaline filled passion. He started to kiss you back too, for a split second that is. He pulled away almost exactly as a black-haired man in a trench coat walked in. The black-haired man said a few things to Dean, grabbed his hand and kissed him. Dean turned to you blankly as the two of them left.  
How. Humiliating.

You jolt your head up, pain still riddling your torso, and see the woman, the same woman from the night Dean saved you. You quickly scramble in the bed and notice a large, warm body, lying next to yours. You look back up at the woman who is no longer there. Dean leans up to you, wraps his arms around you and quickly pulls you down to cuddle on his chest.  
“I've got you.”


End file.
